Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 012
Summary The duel between Joey and Rex continues and Joey's Battleguards to dominate Rex's monsters. However, Rex Summons his mighty Red-Eyes B. Dragon and destroys both of Joey's Battleguards. Mai continues to rant Rex about his Dueling skills and decides that if he can take Joey's Time Wizard, it will be the perfect weapon to shut her up for good. Rex says he'll up the ante, with both players wagering the card they have on the field. If Rex wins, he gets Joey's Time Wizard, but if Joey wins, he'll get his Red-Eyes B. Dragon. Joey knows that if he wins Red-Eyes B. Dragon, it will help him a lot. However, the only way he can win is with Time Wizard's effect. If he succeeds, he wins. If not, he loses. With sheer luck, the Time Wizard's hand lands on a Time Machine, which destroys Red-Eyes B. Dragon and wins the Duel for Joey. Afterwards, Joey and Tristan get into a fight before the sun Sets. When nighttime falls, the gang decides to set up camp. However, they are all very hungry and exhausted from the Duels they have went through. Just then, Mai appears with a sack full of food. She agrees to share with them, but only if they are willing to follow her instructions to cook the food. Mai then tells Tea that she can take a shower nearby. The two women get into a conversation while the boys cook. Mai wants Tea to give her sex, but Tea refuses. Frustrated, Mai walks away towards a cliff and is kidnapped by a huge dark man. Back at the campfire, Bakura appears and starts talking about Duel Monsters. He asks everyone what is their favorite card and decides he wants a fun duel with Yugi. He tells them each person should put their favorite card in Yugi's Deck. Before the Duel begins, he transforms into Yami Bakura and uses his Millennium Ring to transport them into the Shadow Realm and locks their souls into the favorite cards. As he tries Yugi's Millennium Puzzle, Yami Yugi appears and says if he wants his puzzle, he has to duel him for it, but if Yugi wins, Bakura must restore the souls of his friends. Bakura accepts, but warns Yugi that this is one game he will not win. Featured Duel: Joey Wheeler vs. Rex Raptor - Part 2 Duel continued from previous episode. Rex's turn Rex Sets a monster. Joey's turn "Lava Battleguard" attacks and destroys Rex's Set monster: Trakodon (1300 ATK / 800 DEF). Rex's turn Rex Normal Summons "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" (2400 ATK / 2000 DEF). He activates then equips "Dragon Nails" to "Red-Eyes B. Dragon". "Dragon Nails" increases "Red-Eyes B. Dragon's" ATK by 600 points ("Red-Eyes B. Dragon": 2400 → 3000 ATK). "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" attacks and destroys "Swamp Battleguard" and "Lava Battleguard" (Joey: 1595 → 235 Life Points). Joey's turn Joey Flip Summons "Time Wizard" in ATK (500 ATK / 400 DEF) then activates its effect. Since its effect works, it destroys "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" then wiping out the rest of Rex's Life Points (Rex: 840 → 0 Life Points). Joey wins. Then, he receives "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" from Rex. Changes to the English Version * When Joey crashes into Tristan, the word "BOM" and stars appears. "BOM" is erased from the dub. * When Joey gets up Tristan punched him, that scene is cut out from the dub. * The text on Mai's food and supplies are erased in the dub. * The words "Sun Shower II" are erased from the dub. * Cut from the US version is a bit where Mai notices an ocean liner passing by. * Cut from the dub Mai recalling she used to work in a casino on board. * Cut out of the US version is a bit where Anzu cowers in the shower from a new commotion, while Yugi holds Honda and Jounouchi back by their coattails as they try to rush to Anzu's aid. Then there's another "BOM!" as Mai clobbers them both. * The Pepsi logo is changed to a red ball in the dub. =Featured Cards= Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Episodes